Waltz
by beautifulpickle
Summary: Cross dressing and dancing. Yep. All apart of being one of the most sought after thieves."


Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. I don't need a disclaimer!

_"Cross dressing and dancing. Yep. All apart of being one of the most sought after thieves."_

Kurama would have made an excellent detective. That is, if he wasn't a thief. And a darn good one at that.

Besides his excellence in agility, strength, and intelligence (which he was most infamous for), Kurama was undeniably beautiful. All the running, escaping, and crawling he's done, has not done one ounce of effect on his appearance. His smooth uncalloused fingers were soft to the touch, not to mention his remarkably silky hair that graced the top of his head like a shimmering waterfall. The only problem was, he might be too pretty. Kurama's dashing good looks can be mistaken for looking more effeminate than masculine. Not to mention he was virtually hairless (besides the hair on his scalp of course). It was quite easy for him to look rather stunning in a dress.

"Kuronue wake up, put on your best suit. I expect you to be ready by the time I figure out how to get this stupid corset on me," Kurama said, while vigorously shaking Kuronue's shoulder.

"Hmm.. w-hat, where are we going," Kuronue replied groggily. It was around four in the afternoon, clearly a bat's proper bed time. Maybe if Kurama would let me get some beauty sleep once in a while, he'd stop complaining how much of a mess I look like.

Kuronue was about ready to crawl out of his comfy warm bed when a thought suddenly struck him. Corset..?

"Why in the world would Kurama need a corset?"

Kuronue shrugged the ridiculous thought off and preceded to take a very long shower. Maybe sleeping under the lukewarm water for a good hour.

Kuronue came out of the shower to find a rather.. awkward situation awaiting him in his room.

"What the hell are you doing !"

"Oh well, I've been listening to the latest gossip and I overheard people talking about a wonderful ball happening at Lord Yomi's mansion."

"Kurama-"

"And, rumor has it, the amulet one of his mistress is carrying around her neck is of the loveliest shade of red-"

"Kurama-"

"Of course I'm not the one to be into jewelry, although it would match your eyes quite well Kuronue. But that's besides the point, it is said that the amulet hold power unimaginable to the wearer-"

"Kurama-"

"Of course I wouldn't believe in such rubbish, but it sounds deliciously intriguing, since the news of the amulet is rapidly spreading throughout town. Kuronue I must have it-"

"Kurama!," Kuronue said. Rather loudly. Sometimes Kurama would stay quiet for weeks without a word spoke. Sometimes he was like this. Loquacious and completely unaware that he was talking to an actual person.

"Well Kuronue, if you wanted me to shut up you could have asked," Kurama said in a mock hurt tone. Kuronue sighed.

"I meant to ask. What are you doing with those," Kuronue pointed to the silky red garter the fox was wearing, along with the daggers he was trying to fasten along the garters.

"Well, you never know what can happen at those fancy dinner parties," Kurama chuckled.

Kuronue found his mouth gaping, wide open. Kurama's already slender figure was even thinner, with an undeniable hourglass shape. His red heels matched his silky red velvet dress, exposing the shoulders and pinned up enough to look like he had a bosom. He wore ruby earrings and a simple pearl necklace to top off his whole look. Did I mention the lipstick? Well, it was a devilish shade of red.

The thought that disturbed Kuronue the most was that Kurama didn't look half bad. He didn't look horrible at all. Kurama looked like a streetwalker. A streetwalker Kuronue would certainly pay for.

Kurama looked at Kuronue nonchalantly before deciding to grab his red purse, stuffing a silver pistol inside it.

Kurama squirmed. The whalebone digging into his back was killing him.

"How did you get an invitation to one of these things anyway," Kuronue asked curiously.

"If you must know, I borrowed it from a friend of mine," the fox said, obviously uncomfortable with his flattering but annoying corset.

"You have no friends besides me. Have you actually stooped so low you've decided to steal invitations?" Kuronue asked. Trying to make a joke out of this whole situation.

"Your cruel Kuronue. You do know that, don't you? If it makes you feel any happier, I found it. Laying on the floor. Right after I knocked it out of that ladys hand. Accidentally of course."

"And why can't we both dress up as men?"

"You don't think I look pretty?"

"That's besides the point-"

"Hardly, if I'm an eyesore I can certainly-"

"Nevermind Kurama. Just shut up."

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tell me I'm pretty."

"No."

"Then I won't shut up"

"Your beautiful, now shut up."

"Oh stop it, your making me blush."

"Your making me vomit."

"Just to let you know. This party is mainly for couples. Couples of different gender. You wouldn't want to stick out would you?"

"Why am I your partner again."

"Because you love me."

"... I don't..."

"Hmph. Whatever you say. By the way, your acting as my fiance for the evening."

"Wait. What?"

**...**

The mansion was definitely something. Grandeur and large, it was like something right out of a fairytale. Bright lights, candles, and roses of the most alluring shade of red, hung and perched on every corner. The music was unexplainable. A melody so enthralling, it made a nightingale sound like a half-strangled dog. Women with bright eyes and alabaster skin glided across the room with undeniable elegance. Dresses of every color adorned the room. It was truly a marvelous sight. But not for the two unnoticed thieves. The only beauty Kurama ever saw was in his treasures. And of course, in himself.

Kuronue found it no surprise that Kurama was quite popular with the men. They say that the most perfect body of a woman can only be achieved by a man, for this case, it was true. He looked utterly stunning. His coquettish look sent shivers up men's spines, rendering them amusing, but useless buffoons. Kurama only danced with the nobles, refusing any other men who asked. While Kuronue on the other hand, had very jealous looks from surrounding males. The young bat certainly had the most beautiful fiancee in the room.

"_One, two, three,_ Kuronue."

"I am."

"No your not, if you were on beat, you'd stop stepping on my toes."

"Well excuse me for learning this stupid dance in a matter of hours."

"Obviously you haven't learned anything, since my foot is now sore because of your constant weight being pressed onto it."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes."

"Well your heels look trampy."

Kurama roughly stepped on Kuronues shoe, earning him a cry of pain. And then, Kuronue was left to wait.

It seemed like hours before Kuronue felt a silky red glove touch his shoulder. Kuramas eyes glinted with joy, only something that would happen after he got hold of something precious. He eyed the amulet in his hand tenderly.

"It would look beautiful on you."

"So. How'd you get it?"

"I have my ways."

"What now? You have your treasure. Can we go?"

Kurama shook his head.

"Not mine. Yours. ," the young fox said, wrapping the necklace around Kuronues neck.

Shivers ran down the bat's back.

"And your doing this because...?"

"Jewelry isn't my thing. And red isn't my color."

"..."

"I was right! It does look quite lovely on you."

"Of course it is. You wouldn't bother stealing anything less from the best."

"I didn't mean the amulet."

"What?"

"I meant you look nice. Not the amulet." Kurama said, keeping his gaze locked on the shimmering necklace.

"Why so nice all of a sudden,"Kuronue asked. Choosing his words carefully.

"We met on this day. It's a present," Kurama said insouciantly.

"So.. You really had to go through this whole stealing process for a stupid necklace?"

"It's not a stupid necklace. And I maybe I just want to party once in a while."

"You hate parties. And you hate crowds."

"... So."

"Was the dress and corset really necessary?"

"You really don't think I look pretty? I've been getting a lot of stares from the men around here. Some people even offered to pay me as an escort. Of course, being a faithful fiancee, I said no," he said haughtily.

"No you look.. It's just that-"

Kuronue felt awkward. Kurama sensed this, and smiled.

"I wanted to get you the best. The unattainable. Something priceless. Something that.. suits you. To show, that your not just my sidekick. That if I ever go down in history, I'll be sure your name will be written right next to mine."

He was speechless. Even in a dress, Kurama was always the dominant one in their less than normal friendship. Kuronue never gotten used to the fact that Kurama was sometimes very straightforward.

The young bat found himself blushing.

"Kurama I-"

"I expect you to never take that necklace off. The lengths I had to go through to snatch the amulet from the pompous harlot. I even had to dance with the most unimaginable cheeky bastard just to get close to the girl. All I heard for a good thirty minutes was him droning on and on about how he had gotten his suit tailored at this fine shop in Italy."

"Thank you."

Kurama turned his head towards the crowd of dancing people. Ignoring Kuronue completely.

"Since my work here is done. Let's dance."

Kuronue found himself being pulled in to a ballroom streaming full of people.

"Kuronue."

"Yes..?"

"_Its one, two, three, spin. _and I'd very much appreciate it if you would stop stepping on my foot.

The two danced, on and on, until time slowed, until the music stopped, until Kuronue had finally gotten the steps to the waltz right.

**...**

**Well hallo thar! It's Mochii here. And I haven't written a one-shot in.. well ever! I hope I can actually get some stories up here, but for now, we will just have to see. Thank you so much for anyone who bothered reading this!**

**Umm before I go. This is sorta an alternate universe sort of thing. I imagined the whole thing around the Victorian era, with the whalebone corsets that would crush your ribs and the fancy suits. And since Kurama is carrying a pistol. I guess I took their powers away too. So ya.. awkward. Well feel free to review, not review, flame, blah blah blah. Just don't sue me. Cause you will get NOTHING, since am currently broke.**

**... **

**5.24.11**

**Ok revised this story a bit. Just spell checked and fixed things that made me cringe. **

**P.s. I did not spell check this. Or beta it. so... sorry if some things here don't make sense! Ok I'm rambling. Must. stop. typing.**


End file.
